


5 Years

by justjaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Taeyong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjaeyong/pseuds/justjaeyong
Summary: That one time Johnjae had a girl group on their show and suddenly Jaehyun lived in America for 5 years.





	5 Years

"5 years huh?" Johnny teased as they stepped out of the booth. Jaehyun's cheeks turned red as he smiled embarrassingly.

"Hyung," he whined out. "I swear it wasn't like that."

Johnny chuckled at him. "A girl asked you if you lived abroad and suddenly you lived there longer than you actually did. Yeah definitely not like that."

Jaehyun shakes his head and rubs his nape. Truth is, Jaehyun was caught off guard when he was asked out of nowhere that he blurted out the first number that popped into his head. He didn't do it to impress her– them, why would he? He's not even interested in girls and he's got his own man at home waiting for him every night.

Jaehyun paled at his last thought. He's got Taeyong waiting for him at home. Taeyong... at home. Was he listening tonight? Did he hear what happened? He wouldn't think Jaehyun was trying to impress their guests would he?

"Jae," the taller called out. Johnny's already outside the lift waiting for him. "Are you okay? You spaced out over there."

"Y-yeah, yeah... totally," Jaehyun replied.

What is he thinking? It's not like Taeyong listens to their show every night. He's probably busy doing chores or playing video games right now. Yeah that's right. Jaehyun smiled as they got in the car; Taeyong won't surely be listening tonight of all nights.

 

  
Except Taeyong did.

 

  
The moment Jaehyun stepped inside their dorm, he knew something was off. Usually he would be welcomed by a certain man with a tight hug while wearing a warm smile, telling him he did a great job though Jaehyun knows it's a baseless compliment. But tonight, not even a shadow of the older was spotted.

Johnny snickered and Jaehyun gulped. No, he's being paranoid, Taeyong just probably fell asleep while waiting for him. By the time he enters his room he'll find the cherry head on his bed like what he would always do when he's too tired to stay up and wait.

Jaehyun walked to his shared room with Haechan, but to his dismay the bed that belongs to him was empty and there was no one waiting for him there.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise," Johnny said leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Not now hyung please," Jaehyun begged as he placed his things on the bed.

"Come on lover boy, let's check on the princess."

Jaehyun sighed following Johnny behind. If he only knew he would be taming a jealous beast that Taeyong is, he should've asked their manager to stop by a store somewhere and gotten him his favorite sweets and chocolates.

Johnny enters the room first and he walks in after him. Taeyong was there just as he expected. He's lying on his bed, back against the headboard, reading a book. "Hey Johnny," he greeted looking up from the book in his hands, he glanced at Jaehyun for a second not uttering a word before going back to his reading.

Johnny placed his things down only taking his phone with him then walked towards Jaehyun who was standing frozen by the door. He tsked at him shaking his head, smiled teasingly and whispered "good luck," as he pats Jaehyun on the shoulder twice before stepping out of the room giving the couple their much needed privacy.

"Hyung," Jaehyun called out approaching the elder's bed but Taeyong continued ignoring him. "Taeyongie-hyung," he said once more kneeling beside the bed.

This time Taeyong turned to face him. He glared at the younger with a cute frown on his face. Jaehyun puts a hand on his mouth stifling his laughter. He can't believe how adorable and cute the older is acting right now.

Taeyong hissed at him then looked away again, "what are you doing here?" he asked. "Don't you have any girls to dazzle with your great English skills?"

"Hyung," Jaehyun said sweetly.

"Don't you dare hyung me Jung Yoonoh," Taeyong said irritatingly finally putting his book down. Jaehyun knew how serious the older is right now especially since he used his real name yet it still made his heart flutter because of how jealous he is. "Last time I checked you're the guy who _'lived in America for 4 years'_ but I guess I thought wrong."

"It's not like that," he said caressing Taeyong's face. Taeyong eyed him furiously removing his hand from his face but Jaehyun in return held his hands in his.

"I wasn't trying to impress them or anything," Jaehyun started. "I was just caught of guard seriously," he explained but Taeyong still has a hard expression on his face.

"Why do I need to impress them when I have someone more beautiful right here?"

"If you think sweet words would sway me then you're wrong," Taeyong said despite the fact that his cheeks were flushed.

"I'm not trying to," Jaehyun replied. "I've already got you head over heels for me."

"You cocky bastard," Taeyong said pushing him away.

"You love this cocky bastard," Jaehyun teased making Taeyong blush even more.

"I hate you," the elder muttered.

"You don't," Jaehyun whispered coming closer once more sitting on the space beside him. He leaned towards Taeyong and when the latter didn't flinch, he closed the gap between them capturing his lips in a kiss. "Forgive me?" he whispered.

"I still need to think about it," Taeyong replied playfully. Jaehyun grinned and kissed the older once more.

"Now?"

Taeyong only smiled in reply before pulling Jaehyun, kissing him for the third time that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask! This is a little late but I still haven't moved on from it so... oh and cute jealous Taeyong is smth I need. 
> 
> I wrote this in just a short time and there might be some errors don't judge ㅠㅠ
> 
> Hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Also... TAEYONG DANCING BUBBLE POP Tsk tsk Jaehyun you naughty kid and most importantly... STREAM WE YOUNG!!!


End file.
